


Full-Court Press

by HelpMeOBe1



Series: Coach Solo Series [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coach Solo, Dirty Talk, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Finger Sucking, High School Basketball AU, M/M, Oral Sex, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Modern AU, Teacher Rey (Star Wars), reylo au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelpMeOBe1/pseuds/HelpMeOBe1
Summary: He held his shoes, rare Jordans, in his left hand while he dug for his gym keys with his right. Not willing to set the shoes on the sludge outside at five in the morning. The soles having only ever touched hardwood - never concrete. His playbook slips to the ground as his fingers finally feel the "Coach Solo" lanyard he's been feeling around for. His mind should be more focused but it's early and he just left a woman's apartment in a rush with no coffee...What was her name? Another jock-sniffing fan from the bar who willingly offered a ride home, and likely other activities, to a very drunken head coach.





	1. Sixth Man

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle. I haven't written anything since before you were born.
> 
> This was inspired by a paparazzi photo of Adam Driver in Cannes, France in the spring of 2019.  
> I tweeted "High School Basketball AU' and it exploded so here we are. I have NO idea how to write with dialogue.  
> I'm a History major. Writing with quotations is.... 
> 
> What can I say, we thirst and we create Reylo AU's in our one, collective brain cell. Here's mine.

 

He held his shoes, rare Jordans, in his left hand while he dug for his gym keys with his right. Not willing to set the shoes on the sludge outside at five in the morning. The soles having only ever touched hardwood - never concrete. His playbook slips to the ground as his fingers finally feel the "Coach Solo" lanyard he's been feeling around for. His mind should be more focused but it's early and he just left a woman's apartment in a rush with no coffee...What was her name? Another jock-sniffing fan from the bar who willingly offered a ride home, and likely other activities, to a very drunken head coach.

Loud-mouthed fans had packed the bar after the game, with an endless offering of drinks on the house or on an alum’s tab. The whole county practically shutting down for the game. What landed him in a woman’s apartment in Mishawaka last night? Closing his eyes while pressing the key into the gym door, it starts to come back. Snow was melting outside, a whiskey-induced haze, cold air whipping his long hair into his eyes as he climbed into her passenger seat. She squealed, tripped and waved to her friend inside the bar. Indicating she’s taking him home; gloating about her trophy for the night. It was all coming back to him in snippets...her friend….inside the bar window...He remembers how even in his groggy state, she seemed sad waving back to her lucky friend taking home the coach….he knew her from somewhere. Why did she lock eyes with him and what was that sad look all about?

 

Focus. Get the door open. Change shoes. Run lines on the court. Shoot around until the booze sweats out and shower before the zero period PE classes come dragging into the locker room.

This is the drill after another game night victory celebration. Thursday night games were a killer on the work schedule but this is the life of a head coach. A head coach who is one game away from a trip to the Indiana State Playoffs. Regardless of what it takes to get him there, he’d do it. It’s in the Skywalker-Solo blood.

 

 

As a walk-on coach at the school, it hadn’t been as easy for Ben Solo, as it had been for his familial predecessors. Falling in line with his now retired Uncle Luke who coached him, and his father, Han Solo, who couldn’t. Even his mother, a Championship legacy coach with the girl’s basketball team who now holds the title, Assistant Principal of Athletics and Activities. He had followed them all and had become a winning coach at Tatooine High School. The only difference was, he chose to not teach there.

The family business, after all, was teaching and coaching. (Eventually making your way out of the classroom and into an Assistant Principal's office.) Ben instead took his full-ride earned college degree in another direction. Working for Snoke, Palpatine & Associates as a CPA with an easy enough portfolio of clients, ensured a healthier paycheck than that of a teacher. As well as the time in the evenings to coach.

The school couldn’t be more willing to work around the schedule of a former 2-time All-American alumnus, 2-time State Champion, 3 time MVP, legacy coach. It helped their recruiting. His picture from the McDonald’s All-American game his Senior year, was the first picture in the gym foyer. Next to that were two Indiana State Championship plaques from his Junior and Senior years.

The Tatooine Rebel’s gym lobby trophy cases, like a fireplace mantle in a regular family’s home, were filled with his family history. Collecting dust while they weigh heavier on his shoulders than they do on the shelves where they sit. Reminders of years growing up in the shadows his family’s successes under the constant watchful eyes of fans, neighbors and the local press. Waiting for him, ‘the promised one’ to grow up and take Indiana basketball by storm. His uncle, mom and dad’s faces in fading color and in black and white, behind the glass, and always watching.

 

Someone else is watching. He can feel it as he lines up the toes of his Jordan’s with the 3-point arc, draining another shot.

 

“What, Dameron? My ass looking particularly tasty this morning? I haven’t had coffee yet so fair warning. Just tell me what you want.” Ben takes two steps to his right, pulling the ball cart with him. Drains another one, waiting for Poe Dameron, his Athletic Director, to answer.

“I could smell your bar sweat from my office. What Is that? Whiskey, sex and regret? Holdo has a class in here in 20.” he laughed. “I saw you leave last night. How was she? Or did your whiskey dick not rear its ugly head? You were in pretty bad shape there, Romeo. I think you talked to her for all of ten minutes before we watched you stumble out.”

Ben stops, turns, and holds the next ball from the cart on his hip. “Do I have you to thank for bringing my car here? I Ubered and goddamn if I wasn’t happy to see it in the faculty lot. I was gonna wear clothes from my locker but my key fob was somehow in my pocket and my bag still in the trunk.” He continues, untying his shoes and looking at his hands. “Honestly I have no idea how last night went down,” Ben confesses.

He wipes the sweat from his chin, conceding to the end of his workout and pulls the ball cart to the baseline. “I woke up in my game suit, sitting on my tie and fully upright in a La-Z-Boy chair. At least I was only over in Mishawaka. Didn’t make it out of St. Joseph County. And my dick never made it out of my pants, for the record.” He hurls a ball at Poe, “What do you know about whiskey dick, anyway? You didn’t even drink last night. Having trouble in the bedroom after too many? Finn pissed at you for staying out late?”

Poe catches the ball in one hand next to his head, “He’s happy I’m paying the bills and supporting him while he writes his dissertation and loving every minute of my -”

“ **STOP**. **NO**. Enough already,” Ben interrupts. “I need to shower and get to the office so I can get back here for practice tonight at six.”

“Hold up.” Poe tries to stop him and gets juked by a sidestepping, now barefoot Ben. “We gotta talk about team travel for State. The Superintendent made new rules at the beginning of this year and since you don’t coach in the fall, you wouldn't know-”

Ben stops walking towards the locker room and turns, “What, just tell me now.” He drops everything he’s holding. “We have one more game and I don’t need more red tape. What is it? Booster money can’t go toward a hotel upgrade? No per diem? School buses instead of charter buses? Do I have to REMIND HIM who’s getting kids to come here and not that money-grubbing private school across town? My team is selling out this gym and the Boosters are investing in the school grounds he walks on in his shitty shoes.” Ben is red in the face an clenching his fists at his sides like he’s out of time-outs.

“Calm down...Inside voice, please. And I’m not defending his shoes, but those of us working in the public school system aren’t scuffing along in Loub’s like you, ya prick.” Poe can, and always has been able to talk him off a ledge. He’s been doing it since forever.

“The bad news is, you need a full-time credentialed teacher on your trip as a chaperone. One teacher for every fifteen kids for an in-state, overnight trip. You’re gonna be gone for, at minimum, three days. Longer if you keep progressing through the tournament. You’re a walk-on coach who refuses an assistant. A position where we could have easily placed a teacher who’s on campus all day and this wouldn’t be a problem.” Poe reminds him of how he’s a one-man coaching Tasmanian devil. It often bites him in the ass, not having an assistant or a staff, for that matter. Proving so right now.

Ben’s jaw slacks as he rolls the stress out of his neck with his hands, as his chin dips to his chest. Poe isn’t telling him anything he doesn’t already know. He needs an assistant, but he’s brash, abrasive, and hard to work for. So he has always coached alone.

Ben looks up, “Good thing I have my old teammate and Athletic Director to handle that for me. Make sure we have separate rooms I don’t need your hotel bar swerving, drunk ass trying to climb in my bed.”

Ben picks up his shoes, socks, playbook and keys when Poe starts to laugh.

“See that’s the thing. I’ll be gone with the girl’s team who have already qualified for their tournament and it starts a full day before yours. Holdo insisted it be me on her trip. She’s got girls who can be trouble when they’re away from home. I’m the AD, and I had to book it already. But once they win or go out, I’ll drive over to you guys in progress. You’re only an hour away.”

“Are you fucking **kidding me**?” Ben slouches in defeat and starts to walk to the locker room. He’s seriously going to be late now, and likely hear about it from his boss. “Who’s going with me so I can already start hating them? This faculty is still filled with staff who hated me as a student! I really can’t picture traveling to a playoff with any of them. I hate you right now.”

 

Poe stops him as they reach the shower stalls. Ben gives him a look. “You can’t come in here with me no matter how sexy you look in your tracksuit, Poe.” Ben snickers, “Fucking get away from my shower and put your phone in your pocket. I don’t want to end up on your Snapchat story butt-ass naked.”

Poe ignores him, as he mimics a photographer at a photo shoot with his phone. “I spoke with Dr. Organa and we’re sending Rey with you and your team. She’ll ride on the bus and stay in your hotel in the same bank of rooms as you and the kids. She will spend meals with the boys as their chaperone, in the event you have press or want time to game plan while they eat.” Poe waits, watching Ben undress but not watching at the same time. Waiting for the explosion sure to come. Ben starts the water.

“Who is Ray and why are you calling him a she? Can we agree to not call my mom Dr. Organa when it’s just us? It’s bad enough she’s the AP in charge of Athletics. Both of you as my collective bosses here.” He shakes his head and rolls his shoulders as he steps under the spray. “What is my life, anyway?” He grabs his bottle of Tom Ford Oud Wood shower gel and squirts too much in his hand. He’s ninety-nine percent sure that last night’s escapade didn’t include the exchange of any bodily fluids, but plenty of woodsy-scented shower gel around his dick seems like a good idea.

Poe laughs, “It’s Rey. R-E-Y. And she’s new in the Athletic Department. She teaches three periods of Weight Training and two periods of Health Science. We introduced you to her last night. She’s been here for about three months now and has been to all of your games. The kids on your team really seem to like her. She pulls a lot of lunch duty shifts in the quad trying to get to know the kids. She's always harassing them about how they're eating. They like her because she's young and, well ... and she's cute. She’ll be great. She admires your um, .....coaching. Been bugging us to introduce you but you're always surrounded post-game.”

This catches Ben’s attention and he looks up, spurting out water and wiping his eyes open.

Poe giggles. “She turns pink when we talk about you and was very willing to take her days off to go with you and the team...And oh,” Poe pauses for dramatic effect, “it’s Rey you have to thank for getting the ‘Benz back here. She was last night’s sixth man, for sure. She drove your car back, and then I took her home. She’s a gear-head apparently and wanted to drive your car once she saw it was a Mercedes. Rattled off specs about the model. It was low-key weird. Leave it to you to drive a car that's a panty-dropper. Like you needed any help.”

“Whatever,” Ben spurts out under the water. “I gotta hustle and get to work and I have lunch with Dawn. She wants me to look at the family trust paperwork again. We can text about this all day since you never leave me alone. Go away. Now.”

“Bye bitch. Have a nice _bougie_ lunch with your attorney while I enjoy a cafeteria burrito. Send me a selfie when you get to your office so I know you made it safe, ” he teases. Poe grabs a dry towel and throws it over the stall. Winking at his friend as he turns to leave.

“Fuck right off.” Ben drowns his head and shakes out his hair one last time as he shuts off the water.

 

Wait. She? Rey is a new teacher. He met her last night? His brain isn’t quite...He NEEDS coffee and then he remembers a hand shake and brown hair, a face, a bottom lip between teeth...an exposed, tanned collar bone which struck him as odd for Indiana in late February...

 

 

The wave. The one-night stand’s friend. _The one from the bar window_.


	2. Posting Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posting Up-
> 
> Posting up describes when a player on the offense sets up close to the basket below the foul line, usually facing away from the basket with his back is to the defender. This positioning allows him to use his body to protect the ball, as well as open up different sorts of *scoring opportunities.*
> 
> Let's party. They're off to playoffs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd. (yikes)
> 
> Lordt give me the strength to figure out how to post smaller pictures.
> 
> How to write in one tense.  
> How to use quotes.  
> How to make you understand my love of italics as inner monologue or emphasis in conversational dialogue.  
> How to make everyone like it.
> 
> I'm trying. I'm baby.

"

“Hi…Coach Solo?”

 

Ben just finished his post-game locker room meeting and could barely put one foot in front of the other. A mixture of joy, excitement, exhaustion and relief. Every game is ‘one away’ from something…Some record held by another Solo or Skywalker before him. Tonight’s victory, the last district playoff game, locked in their spot for the state of Indiana High School Basketball Playoffs. An accomplishment for sure, but a tough road still ahead for him and his team. He couldn’t even hear his name being called for the ringing in his ears. Deafening noise inside the Rebel’s gym tonight left him hearing impaired at the moment.

 

“Coach Solo, I’m so sorry to bother you but…”

 

Ben turned. fully expecting to see a booster, a team parent or the like, scurrying up behind him as he made his way to his car. Even with a parking lot full of fans and students, no one could miss him standing six foot three. Instead, he locked eyes with..

 

“Hi. I’m Rey.”

 

Ben. Can’t. Move. The ringing and hissing in his ears from the gym noise suddenly gone. There’s no sound. All sound has left the world except the sound of this one voice. Certainly not his voice however, because he can find no words. All he can see is…

 

_..brown hair, a face, a bottom lip between teeth, an exposed tanned collarbone…_

 

“We met Thursday night at The Cantina. Don’t you remember?” Rey tilts her head, never breaking eye contact. The lines at the corners of her eyes curling up, as her incredible grin gets wider while she waits. She knows his brain is calculating and searching for memory of their introduction from the bar on Thursday. That’s when it hits her. She snickers into her hand.

 

“You don’t remember me at all, do you?”

 

Ben is suddenly fully aware that his usual charm and debonair ways, the ones that have never failed him around the opposite sex, are absolutely failing him in this moment. A moment he knows is crucial. He’s frozen in place and at a total loss for words, and thought, for that matter. He is also aware that it’s his turn to talk, but still has no ability to put a sentence together. Ben is simply stunned. And now with her obvious awareness to his current state of social vertigo, he really has to dig his way out. And he thinks, perhaps, she is starting to enjoy this.

 

“You’re Rey.”    _Wow. That just happened._

 

Rey crosses her arms over her chest and tilts her head to the other side. Her Rebel’s shirt, one from the student store, has been cut across at the neck, 80’s style. Her movement makes it slide off one shoulder, exposing it to the cold February air. Ben simply stares at her now visible, black bra strap. _Black. Bra. Strap_.

 

“Cold...In my car. My jacket?” Ben realizes his mouth and brain have left the building...and not together.

 

Rey laughs and doubles-over at the waist. Although a petite woman, the gesture is big enough to shake Ben out of his awkward moment. Standing up a little more straight and shaking his head ever so slightly, he starts to come to his senses. He turns to walk towards his car, gesturing with his head for Rey to follow him.

 

“No. Sorry. It takes me a little while to get my head out of the game and you caught me by surprise. It’s usually a student or a jock sniffer following me to my car,” he tells her while popping the trunk.

 

_Turn your game back on Solo_. Internally, Ben is starting to come back to reality. “What I was trying to say was, aren’t you cold? I have a jacket here if you need one.“

 

Rey follows him to his trunk. “It certainly is chilly out for a girl from the desert. But I quite like the cold and I have a jacket right here.” She holds out her arm, showing him her black North Face puffer. “The reason why am following you out here is because your mom, I’m sorry, _Dr. Organa_ , suggested that I ride with you to The Cantina. She already left and got a ride with Mr. Dameron. Mind if I tag along with you? I’m already quite familiar with your car,” she teases. “Your car might remember me from Thursday night better than you do.”

 

Ben gestures to the passenger side of his car and unlocks the doors with a click from his key fob. “About that...Let’s get the heater going and yes, I’ll take you to The Cantina.”

 

As they both settle inside, Ben starts to adjust the settings on the heater and pushes the engine start button. Rey helps herself to the seat heater on her side and plays with the seat recline controls - like she’s been in his car a dozen times. There’s something familiar and also enticing about how relaxed she is in this closed space with him. He must be imagining it. Still, he can’t take his eyes off the controls for fear of staring at her again. He can’t believe this. He’s actually _nervous_ in his car _,_ with a woman.

 

Like she’s been doing, consistently for the past five minutes, she throws him off with something she says asking coyly, “What exactly is a... jock sniffer?”

 

Ben coughs and grips the steering wheel tighter as he turns out of the parking lot. “It’s probably a word I shouldn’t use around a lady. But to save you a trip to the Urban Dictionary app on your phone, it’s a female who seeks out the attention and or company of an athlete, coach...really anybody associated with athletics. You’ll find ‘em hanging around for the guys to come out after practice, or outside of the locker room waiting for-“

 

Rey interrupts, “Or buying rounds of shots at the post game celebration? She tilts her head, like she tends to do. “In an attempt to get the coach drunk and take him home?”

 

Ben exhales through his nose, loudly, as they approach the bar. A painted parking space _‘Coach Solo Parking Only’_ with the team mascot in the back. He maneuvers, backing in for an easier exit later, and to keep them alone in the car just a little bit longer. Ben knows the crowd inside the bar will be a rowdy one. Noise level just shy of the Tatooine gym. He puts the ‘Benz in park and rests his hands in his lap. He lowers his chin to his chest and closes his eyes.

 

“Rey are you ready for my speech, slash apology?”

 

“Sure,” she says. “ I love a good, semi-prepared monologue. The stage is yours, Romeo.”

 

Ben rolls his eyes _.That’s the second time he’s been called ‘Romeo’ this week. He really must’ve had the Solo swagger ‘turned on’ with that woman on Thursday._

 

“Ok,” he continues. “ I’m sorry for a number of things and feel compelled to apologize. I’m sorry, most of all, for you witnessing me at a low point on Thursday night. If we become friends, perhaps we can take a deeper dive into what that was really about.” He pauses, thinking, “Until then, I’m truly sorry that was our first meeting. I’m also sorry to learn you’ve worked at Tatooine High School for these past few months, been to our games, and we haven’t met until this week. I partly blame,” he points out, “my best friend and my mother for that. And, last but not least, I’m sorry that you have been assigned by _Dr. Organa_ to travel with me and my team to the state playoffs. I imagine a beautiful young woman like you has plenty of other things to do besides getting dragged along on a high school boys basketball trip.“

 

Rey is quiet, ignoring that he just called her beautiful, and staring at him in an odd way. She starts to gather her purse from the floor like she wants to run from the car. She stills, and looks at him.

 

“Thank you for your apology but it is totally unnecessary.” She breathes, and sinks back comfortably in his passenger seat. “For the record, you never have to explain Thursday night to me. I’m not judging you. I’m having _fun_ with you! We’re adults and our choices are our own. You were celebrating and cutting loose. As far as me going to all of your games and never meeting you until now... I’m simply happy that we finally did, and I understand how busy you can you be after a game.”

 

She contemplates and continues, “We do work at one of the most renowned basketball high schools in the state, after all. Mostly thanks to your family, if I’m not mistaken. I don’t expect your undivided attention when there are six beat writers, local TV, parents, boosters, potential recruits and _jock-sniffers_ pining to talk to you post-game. I’ve been paying attention.” She giggles at her use of his slang term, “and as far as the state playoff trip goes, you are actually doing _me_ a favor by letting me be your chaperone.” She grins at him, ear to ear.

 

“How’s that?” Ben is actually curious. This girl, _this_ _woman_ , has him hanging on every word.

 

“Each faculty member has to work at least two extracurricular events each school year. Since I was new in January, I don’t have a lot of choices to fulfill my duties this semester. Your trip, since it’s multiple days, gets me out of having to do two. You’re relieving me of grad night and prom and I cannot be more grateful for your coaching success right now.”

 

“Awwww,” Ben teases. “You don’t want to shop for a prom dress as an adult?” Looking down at the shoulder and bra strap, he can only imagine the possibilities of more visible skin.

 

Rey looks at the purse in her lap and twirls the strap around her finger nervously. “I never shopped for one as a teenager why start now.”

 

Ben, if possible, sinks lower into his seat. “Oh I’m sorry you didn’t go to your prom?”

 

“Like you said before, Coach Solo… if we become friends we can take a deeper dive into _that_ another time. But the short answer is no, I did not attend my senior prom.“

 

Normally not one to look beyond just physical looks, Ben notices something deep and sad on her face. Something that tugs at his chest in a way he is very unaccustomed to. Similar to the sad look she had on Thursday night, sitting at the bar window. This unfamiliar feeling in his chest scares him enough to force himself to sit up straight. Something clicks. Ben Solo charm, activates.

 

“Rey.” Ben sticks out his hand for a handshake. “My name is Ben Solo.” He purposely lowers and softens his voice an octave, trying out his sultry tone to see if it will pull her out of her own thoughts. “Wanna celebrate and cut loose with me tonight?” He dips his head low to hers and playfully waggles his eyebrows.

 

“Honestly,” she says as she shakes his outstretched hand. “I’m ready for my turn to not remember. Odds are I’m getting stinking drunk tonight and making bad choices.” Rey lifts an eyebrow, and gives him a smoldering look.

 

_The voice worked. Check that off for use again later._

 

Ben hits the unlock button and starts to climb out of the car. She follows, and they both shut their doors. They meet in the front of the car when Ben touches her elbow to guide her inside and says, “Never tell me the odds.”

 

———♥️———

 

Ben knew what was happening before it actually happened. He knew the minute they opened the bar door and it was dark inside. No music. No lights.

 

**_“SURPRISE!”_ **

 

The lights came on and the bar absolutely erupted with screams and shouts. Not usually one who is thrown off kilter by crowds and noise, Ben couldn’t believe the sheer number of people packed into The Cantina.

 

The situation started to piece itself together. His mom had left the game early. He doesn’t remember seeing Poe after the game, either. They must’ve snuck off to do this and left Rey behind to gather him...stranding her there, to make sure he didn’t sneak off to go straight home. The two of them plotting and using Rey as bait. Knowing she’d agree to do it, and knowing he’d feel like he couldn’t say no.

 

With arms stretched wide, an endless line of people rushed forward to both congratulate Coach Solo on the victory that night, but also wish him a happy birthday.

 

When he realized Rey had been absorbed into the crowd, he started searching faces for his mother. He found her tucked away with two other teachers in a booth at the end of the bar near the kitchen. She saw the look on his face and knew best to excuse her two guests, and invite her son to slide in across from her.

 

“Congratulations and happy birthday baby.” She planted kisses on both of his cheeks and slid a birthday card across the table.

 

“Mom, it’s not my birthday…. And we have something to discuss.” Ben scowled. “You know I don’t like birthdays. I don’t like birthday parties. I don’t like big fusses made over me. And I don’t like being set up by my mother and my best friend. I’m assuming Dameron had something to do with this as well. Did he tell you that I made a fool of myself in front of her, and probably all the rest of these people that are here now, last Thursday night?” Ben sighed. “I don’t want to get into details, but I don’t remember much of last Thursday and apparently that’s when she and I first met.”

 

“Sweetie I have nothing but love for my district championship winning coach and son. I’m not out to get you and neither is Poe. We wanted to make sure that you celebrated tonight, and most of us won’t be around when your birthday comes next Sunday.” She patted his hand. “Not all of us get to travel to the state playoffs. You’ll be gone for your birthday and busy herding teenage boys around a hotel. You needed this. And even if _you_ didn’t need it, the people around you who love you needed to do it for you.” She gestured toward the bar full of people who had gathered in his honor. “Let people love you, Ben. You aren’t just Coach Solo to everyone. People love and appreciate you. They want to shower you with affection and praise and thanks. _Let them_. For me, if not for yourself.”

 

“I appreciate it mom and I love you back. But honestly, being on the road for my birthday is something that I enjoy every year... Knock on wood that we are _good enough_ to get there every year. I love that my birthday lands during playoffs time. Now, can we talk about the trip and your choice for chaperone? Can we talk about how I got set up to drive her here tonight?’

 

“No baby we can’t because I’m needed at home. Your father wanted to come tonight you know, but his back is making it harder and harder for him to-“

 

“Mom. It’s fine. Go.” Ben grabs the beer someone had handed him along the way and takes a long pull.

 

“Let them sing to you. There’s cake. Rey made it.”

 

She winks as she stands up out of the booth and begins to make her way through a barrage of farewells on her way to the door.

 

Ben groans at the thought and immediately considers leaving without saying goodbye to escape cake. That’s when he sees her across the bar for the first time since they walked in. Again, like in the parking lot back at the school, he’s paralyzed.

 

She’s really a beauty, smiling, laughing. Engaged in conversation with one of the grumpiest boosters he’s ever known. She has old man Lando laughing from the gut so hard he’s shaking. Ben doesn’t think he’s ever seen Lando laugh in his whole life. He’s known him since he was a kid- one of his father’s friends, and now a big-time booster for the program.

 

What is she saying to him that is making him laugh so hard? Ben ponders what they could be discussing when she catches his eye and winks. He _feels_ that wink all the way across the room and in his pants. _What the fuck?_ That’s when he realizes he’s never met a woman who can stun him from far away.

 

Ben decides, in that moment, to see if he could turn on the charm and move this evening in another direction.

 

He tilts his beer bottle to show her it’s empty. He throws out his lower lip in a ‘sad boy’ pout.

 

She rolls her eyes, turns to say something to Lando, and pushes her way up to the bar. He watches her as she leans up, resting her forearms on the bar top to order and pushes her tight jean-clad ass into the air.

 

_Oh? Okay._

 

While Marie, the bartender, turns to get her order, she looks back at him and locks eyes...Catching him staring. _This one knows what she’s doing_. Again, like in the car, she lifts one eyebrow at him.

 

_Touché_ , he thinks, as he waggles both eyebrows back at her, and takes a deep lean back into the booth...Throwing one arm up onto the back of the cushion, waiting for what’s next...Like they’re the only two people in the whole place. Now it’s  almost a tug of war.

 

_I can do this with her all night long._

 

“Heeey buuudy. Congratulations!”

 

His reverie is broken. Out of literally nowhere, Poe is in his booth.

 

“If you aren’t fucking off from that spot in five seconds, Dameron, I swear I-”

 

“What? What do you swear?” Poe turns his head to look in the direction where Ben is so focused. “What? Marie? I mean, I know you two sometimes still-”

 

“Marie and Ben sometimes still what?” Rey interrupts and is now sliding into the booth on Ben’s side, right under that arm on the cushion. Poe's eyes bulge out of his head as he sits stock still. Waiting for someone to rescue him.

 

Ben kicks him under the table. “Now’s when you exit, Dameron. And for the last time, **_I do not_** **_want to make out with you._** ” Ben says it just a little too loud, in fun, of course. And Poe is flipping him off and climbing out of the booth with a shit-eating grin.

 

“Hi. I see you got my message. Thanks for this.” Ben looks down at the glass of brown booze. “What’s this now?” He takes a sniff, and then a drink. “I was drinking beer or didn’t you notice?”

 

“No no no,” Rey scolds him, “we are supposed to toast to your victory, the playoffs and your birthday! Don’t drink yet!”

 

Ben clinks her glass, “Too late... it’s ok.” He pauses and asks, “What’s this...the good stuff, huh?”

 

“Marie the bartender...the one who apparently knows you quite well, said Walker Black Label only for Coach Solo tonight...on her.” Rey raises her tone a little and looks away from Ben out at the chaos of the bar. The celebration was really getting nutty for this small place.

 

Not letting it be too obvious he notices, Ben tries to steer the conversation away from his bartender friend. Marie was in his class in high school and was head cheerleader. They knew each other really well, dating several times, off and on. Marie always took good care of Ben, especially when he was lonely. She’d often weigh in, much like Poe, on the company he’d choose, if he brought his women into the bar. Marie knew he would never be tied down but enjoyed time with him when he needed it. She was a gamer.

 

Ben put his now empty glass down on the table and took Rey’s hand. “Show me this cake my mom said you made. I feel like something sweet right now.”

 

Rey’s demeanor changing as she gets up, not letting go of his hand. “Let’s bring it out so we can sing and cut it.”

 

“Nope.” Ben follows her to the kitchen. “If there must be singing, it will be only you and I.”

 

Ben can’t believe it, rolling his eyes. Before them is a very large, basketball themed sheet cake, with his high school jersey number 13 on it...Rey starts to sing.

 

“Happy Birthday to you-“

 

Ben interrupts, “You know it’s not my-“

 

She sings louder, encouraging him to sing along, “Happy birthday to you-“

 

Ben relents and joins in. Deciding to take advantage of the situation, he positions his hips behind her waist and places his hands on the counter, effectively caging her in. Like she’s posting up to the basket, her back to his front as they finish singing.

 

Rey swipes her index and middle finger along the side of the cake and gathers a dollop of white frosting. She twists at the waist turning to look at him, their faces very close. She holds the two fingers up to his mouth.

 

“Wanna taste?” She bats her eyelashes. Rey leans her torso back into his, looking in his eyes.

 

That’s when he simultaneously presses into her ass and drops his mouth around both fingers down to her knuckle.

 

Never breaking eye contact, he swirls his tongue around...and then in between her slender fingers. Giving a little sucking pull, he takes her elbow with his hand and lightly traces his fingers up her arm with feather-light touches. When his tickles stop, he clamps his hand around her wrist - not letting her pull out of his mouth. Again he swirls his tongue between them and over the tips of her fingers. Sucking every last drop of frosting off.

 

Rey closes her eyes. Neither of them are breathing.

 

_We just met...this is almost obscene._

 

Ben pulls her wrist down releasing her fingers through his lips with a pop. He’s not sure how long they stand there but Rey has turned to face him and they’re both finally breathing, heavy breaths.

 

“Was that the something sweet you were hoping for?” Rey takes her fingers that we’re just in his mouth and traces her bottom lip. Her tongue darting out to lick the tips as his eyes shift between her chest and her mouth.

 

Ben is speechless again. _Black. Bra. Strap._

 

She boldly gives him a little pelvic push to move him out of the way so she can turn around and pick up the sheet cake. It’s not lost on him that she may have very quickly felt his growing bulge in his pants. As she walks towards the kitchen doors that lead back to the bar, she winks like a little minx.

 

“Wait,” he pleads. “I want more. I’m not done.”

 

“Patience, Coach Solo.” As Rey backs through the doors with the cake, she raises an eyebrow. “We have a long road trip ahead this week. You can have more if you’re good.”

 

“What if I can’t be good?” He tilts his head to the side and starts to pursue her out.

 

“Even better for me, then.” Rey let’s the doors swing closed behind her.

 

Ben adjusts his pants before he walks back out into the crowd and says, out loud to no one, “I’ve got a bad feeling about this.”


	3. Fast Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She has on the tiniest of Nike Pro spandex shorts and a Rebels Basketball t-shirt that has been cut...Short. Why does she cut all of her shirts? Is she trying to kill him? The boys are collectively enjoying a show, staring at her ass, and it makes his temperature spike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter....moving the story along and setting up the trip
> 
> fast break:
> 
> The fast break is an offensive strategy that involves moving the ball up the court as quickly as  
> possible, *with the goal of getting in position for scoring opportunities*

"  
The Rebel’s were about to take their home court for their last practice before heading to state. Coach Solo was taking a few minutes to just breathe in his office before corralling the kids out of the locker room and heading out to the floor. He grabs his whistle, throws his keys around his neck and heads out into the hallway where his entire team is standing silent and motionless in front of the weight room doorway.

_What is this? These clowns…._

He clears his throat, loud, in an attempt to get their attention. They don’t move.

Ben walks over, curious as to what has all sixteen boys’ undivided attention. Enough to ignore their coach when they knew they had work to do tonight. That’s when he sees her.

 

Rey...Doing power squats with her back to the door…She has her Airpods in, and is watching her form in the mirror.

 

_Of course_ …And now he’s staring, too. _What a bunch of cavemen we are._

 

She has on the tiniest of Nike Pro spandex shorts and a Rebels Basketball t-shirt that has been cut...Short. Why does she cut all of her shirts? Is she trying to kill him? The boys are collectively enjoying a show, staring at her ass, and it makes his temperature spike. He looks at the lot of them, incredulously, and they still don’t move.

“Coach are we gonna lift tonight?’ One of the boys says in a whisper, without moving a muscle or breaking his concentration on Miss Niima’s workout.

 

_**“NO! GET YOUR BUTTS OUT ON THE COURT NOW! AND RUN LINES UNTIL I GET THERE!”** _

 

His shouts draw her attention and she spins around, just as the boys run. Ben stands, hypnotized. Pissed, and hypnotized.

Rey’s breathing is labored, from her workout. He watches her chest rise and fall from the doorway. She takes out one earpiece. “Can I help you, Coach?” She grins, turns back around, and continues her squats. In her breathiest of voices, “I’m all packed and getting in a late workout. Why aren’t you and your boys at home packing?”

“We need a walk-through. One more for the road. In our own house.” _Please, no dick. Dick please stay down. Please not now._

“I see...Well, better get to it then.” Rey whips off her half shirt over her head and uses it as a towel to dab her chest and face. Wearing only a sports bra, she puts her Airpod back in and tosses her shirt over the dumbbell set. “Sorry for being a distraction.”

Ben chokes and tries to hide it. “Distraction? Oh, it’s fine,” he says. Looking from the floor to her in the mirror. “Just make sure you lock this door when you are done.”

Rey yells over the loud music in her ears, “Guess I’ll see you after your practice. I won’t be done anytime soon. It takes me a while to finish.”

Like he’s in trouble or up to no good, Ben’s head swivels back and forth down both sides of the hallway...checking to see if anyone heard her.

He takes long, swift strides up to her backside, looking at her in the mirror. He pulls out one of her earpieces, and steadies her with his other hand on her hip.

Low and softly by her ear, never breaking eye contact in the mirror he teases, “It takes a while for me to finish, too.”

Rey takes her Airpod out of his hand, putting it back in her ear and asks, “Promise?” Bending down to do a squat and purposely rubbing ass to cock.

Ben laughs as leaves her there, watching him walk away.

 

If he didn’t know it at the bar the other night he knows it now….He’s truly fucked.

 

And now he has practice with a semi-chub.

_____❤️_____

 

Ben's phone is blowing up on the bench behind him. He has already asked the kids to shag balls and put the carts away for the night. He grabs his phone.

**Dameron:**  
Hi hun. arrived safely with Holdo and the girlz at our hotel. i kno u were worried if i’d make it safe. 1st game 4 them is 2morro at 5. U find your bus paperwork on your desk?

**Dameron:**  
Hello

**Dameron:**  
?

 

_I did thx..sorry im still in the gym with the kids_

 

**Dameron:**  
Not sure what time u are done but there may or may not be a treat 4 u in the weight room when u r finished

 

_Stop it_

 

**Dameron:**  
SO U SAW

**Dameron:**  
i mean...dat ass tho...

 

_trying not to think abt that IM STILL WITH THE KIDS_

_Bro_

_Honestly man_

_I have to concentrate_

_wait - how did you know she would be there_

 

**Dameron:**  
She asked me when you were practicing and if she would be interrupting if she used the weight room at the same time - i am the AD... she was asking permission…..and maybe she was checking on your timing…. we will never know

**Dameron:**  
hey - there’s nothing wrong with looking and in your case she already looks at you like shes hungry

**Dameron:**  
i mean i’ve looked, but i prefer your ass,,,,lbh

**Dameron:**  
speak of the devil…..she just texted me and asked if she could have your cell

**Dameron:**  
‘because of the trip 2morrow’ she has a question

**Dameron:**  
I mean, you would end up exchanging numbers on the bus 2morrow anyway for trip chaperone related stuff

**Dameron:**  
hello?

_did you give her my cell or no,,,, lets be done with this already fml_

**Dameron:**  
yes send me screenshots if it gets good

 

_U WISH go fuck yourself_

_Tell Holdo and the girls good luck from me - we will be thinking of them on our drive_

_‘Night_

 

**Dameron:**  
xoxoxoxo

 

_wait….send me her contact info_

 

**Dameron:**  
theres my boy

 

_suck a fat one_

 

**Dameron:**  
☀️Rey of Sunshine☀️ - (574) 555-1977

 

——-♥️——

 

Ben finds the weight room locked. She left and he can’t help feeling disappointed. He shakes his head and takes a deep breath. Focus. Think. Playoffs.

Twenty four hours away from their first game at state playoffs and he’s looking for a woman? With the Skywalker-Solo family history of winning titles, looming in the darkened trophy cases on the other side of the building. Instead of studying film, play books, packing...any number of things he’s losing his brain cells over a potential piece of ass, he thinks to himself. He can have a girl at his place before he even gets home for fuck’s sake! He’s got a digital ‘black book’ in his phone contacts if he needs to get laid.

Think. Emergency releases. Play book. Extra clip boards. He needs extra clip boards in the event he breaks one over his knee during a time-out like he did last year. Better safe than sorry. Have a back up. If Rey sits in the first bleacher behind the team bench, she can hold all of this stuff. No Dameron to do it for him on this trip. She will be close enough to hand him whatever he needs during the game.

Why is he concerned with where she sits during the game? Why is he picturing what she may wear? FUCK- He needs to go home and rub one out. He’s a mess. It must be stress.

Shaking it off, he grabs his school keys from around his neck to open his office only to find a gift, of sorts, hanging from his doorknob. He knows what it is ...before he even touches it.

 

Her shirt.

 

It’s….wet. Cold. Its soft and he can smell her on it.

 

He takes it off the door handle to get to the lock with his key. Once he’s inside the safety of his dark, secluded office, he drops everything he’s holding and pulls out his phone. He has a message waiting.

 

**UNKNOWN (574) 555-1977:**  
Hi Coach Solo, this is Rey Niima. I thought we should exchange numbers for the trip so I asked Poe Dameron for your cell. Hope you don’t mind. Anyway, this is my number. I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow at the bus. I’m really looking forward to the trip and hope we do well! Have fun packing.

 

His heart is beating out of his chest, just from looking at her message. He goes to reply and changes his mind...leaving her on ‘read’...tucks his now-raging boner into the waistband of his shorts, and leaves.

——-♥️——-

 

The send off outside of the gym is a chaotic mess. Marching band, cheerleaders, pom-pons and posters everywhere. Ben parks and grabs his luggage out of his trunk. Making his way to the bus through a crowd of fans, parents, alums and fans, there at seven in the morning to cheer on the team as they prepare to bring home another state title for the Rebel’s.

He’s the last one on the bus after checking the underneath compartments for team equipment and everyone’s luggage. He turns and waves to the crowd and climbs on board. The door of the luxury coach charter bus hissing to a close behind him.

She’s in the first seat. Airpods in. Staring at her phone and drinking coffee. A bag of snacks from a convenience store and two Smartwater’s in the empty seat next to her. Was one for him? Had she thought of him that morning? Without even looking up, she reaches between her legs and grabs a second coffee, handing it to him without looking up.

“Black, like your soul? I took a guess.”

 

He’s dumbstruck. Again. But getting the hang of this feeling. _This woman already changing him._

 

“Thank you.” he takes the seat across from her, swinging his backpack into the empty seat next to him on the aisle. He unzips his bag, reaches in and clears his throat. He addresses the team over the back of his seat...the usual spiel about staying seated and only getting up if they needed the restroom. He signals the driver to go.

“I think you forgot this last night.” He tosses her shirt into the seat with the snacks. He zips up his backpack again and settles back against the window, facing her.

Rey, with a Cheshire cat grin, looks down and picks it up. “Oh my god thank you so much.”  
She looks at him and raises one eyebrow, “Did you wash it, too?”

 

“Well I had to.”

 

Ben leans his massive body over both seats and whispers, “I couldn’t give it back all sticky, now could I?”

 

Rey’s jaw drops as Ben sits back up, takes a sip of his coffee, and closes his eyes for the long trip ahead.


	4. Supreme Bachelor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hadn’t realized his eyes never left her as she moved, until she cocked her head to the side and stood between his legs. Looking at him curiously. Something was about to go down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Reylos!
> 
> Thanks for waiting on this chapter. I've been SUPER nervous about writing smut and I was at Galaxy's Edge on my usual writing & posting day.
> 
> Here we are....still without a beta. I'm afraid to put it on someone else.
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comment section. 
> 
> Mind the ONE updated tag for Oral Sex - get out now if you don't like it.
> 
> And I've abandoned all hope of keeping this to 5 chapters...But it won't be bigger than 7.

Rey paced the hotel hallway with one of Ben’s clipboards in hand. Hotel room assignments and room numbers scratched onto a piece of hotel stationary. She had consulted a few teachers on campus who had done a trip like this before, and picked up some great pointers. Her friend Jayme, a chemistry teacher, took the Academic Decathlon team to nationals and had learned how to prevent the kids from sneaking out of their hotel rooms. Ben and Poe warned her the boys may try to get out after lights out.

 

Each room had a piece of blue painters tape stretching from the outside of the door jamb, flush across the door-all the way to the other door jamb. This way, if the boys inside tried to leave, the tape would tear. Unrepeatable from the inside, she and Ben would know who or _if_ anyone had left their room at night. She had already done bed checks, wondering if they’d ever go to sleep after their huge game one win.

 

Ben had not yet been up to the room. The bus ride to Indianapolis took almost three hours. They had gone straight to the tournament venue to warm up and change. After the game, Ben had press, so he was going to Uber to the hotel later.

 

Rey took the team to their hotel and had managed to check all sixteen of them into their rooms, and ordered pizza and chicken from a local delivery place. The front desk staff had been incredibly helpful in preparing the room keys in advance, and recommending the dinner delivery. Rey was exhausted from the bus ride, the stress of the game, and herding all of the boys on her own. However tired, she was really looking forward to seeing Ben.

 

Rey pondered internally, _if someone had told me back in November, that in February I’d be in a hotel with Coach Solo, I’d ask if you smoked crack._

 

She monitored the hallway from her room desk chair that she had pulled into the hallway. The boys had planned ahead, and brought gaming systems to hook up to the hotel TV’s. All of them seemed to be settling in. With a few moments of silence, she reflected on the game just a few hours hours prior.

 

Watching Ben Solo coach basketball was like watching a Broadway show. He absolutely commanded the sideline, his stage, if you will. She had been admiring him from the stands all season, usually sitting with other faculty or Dr. Organa off to the side of the gym. However, sitting behind the bench, up so close, was really something else. Watching him was captivating.

 

This man hollered like a freight train at the refs, bellowed plays onto the court during transitions, and at the same time, gently encouraged the kids during timeouts. It was unlike anything else being so close to him while he was in his element. The broad range of emotions, his booming voice and the intensity he displayed was overwhelming.

 

_I wonder if he’s the same in bed_ , she though mischievously.

 

And all the while, in the middle of this momentous event he and his team had worked all year toward, he seemed to be tethered to her.

 

_I’m one hundred percent imagining this connection...._

 

During the game, Rey could feel when he was ready to rid himself of his suit jacket while screaming at the ref for a time out. Rey found herself on her feet and right behind him to take it. He did a double-take the first time she offered herself to help him, silently taking it from him, being careful not to make eye contact. Watching Poe Dameron do it all season helped. She handed him water after quarter breaks, and almost melted right there into the hardwood floor when he winked at her after the final buzzer. The electricity blooming in her chest and shooting straight down to her lady parts.

 

_If I have to spend much more time with this man, I’m going to need all new underwear._

 

_I’m becoming a groupie...or as Ben calls them, a jock sniffer. Uggh._

 

Rey rolled her eyes at herself. She really needed to have sex. It had been far too long.

 

Watching him strut off the court with his team, she admired his gait. He’s either wearing ill-fitting shoes that make him walk funny, or there's a third leg swinging around in there.

 

_He’s got to be proportional, right? That’s gotta be ‘big dick waddle.’_

 

She felt like a teenage girl with a high school crush. He gave her a feeling in her chest she couldn’t control. Taking heavier breaths when they locked eyes, even for the shortest of seconds. She decided that the flirting, although far from subtle so far, needed to either completely stop, or she needed to throw herself at this tree of a man and see where they land.

 

_Hopefully on a mattress._

 

At that thought, Rey heard the elevator ding at the end of the hallway.

 

——-♥️——

 

Feeling heavier in his shoes than he usually did, Ben made his way through the lobby of the Conrad Indianapolis. It had been a long bus ride, a long prep for game and then, well...not the easiest game to coach in his career. He could feel it in his bones.

 

Brain heavy with thoughts of the state championship tomorrow evening...A lifetime of pressure and familial expectations weighing on him, that a journalist will never pass on bringing up. He needed sleep. He knew though, sleep would likely evade him on this trip. Sixteen kids in a hotel...Giddy and excited teenage boys with a state title game to win tomorrow.

 

It was 10:45 PM on his Breitling Superocean as the elevator doors closed. Finally out of sight and alone for the first time since his ride to the school that morning, he slumped against the mirrored wall and hung his head in thought...And he thought of _her_.

 

_*Ding*_

 

Ben looked up, down the hallway and saw Rey. Sitting in a chair with her legs curled up underneath. Staring back at him with a huge smile. It was the best thing he’d seen all night. He lumbered toward her.

 

“You won!” Rey whispered with enthusiasm, not wanting to make noise. She stood up to handed him his key card for his room. “We got pizza and chicken. I saved you some if you’re hungry.”

 

Ben let his bag slide off his shoulder as he took the card. “Which room is mine? How did it go getting them all in here?”

 

Rey pointed, “You’re in here, in this one, next to me.” She grabbed his bag off the floor and followed him, as he dragged his suitcase into the room. “I’ll bring you some food.”

 

“I need a shower. I stink. Nervous sweat and all.” Ben threw everything onto the bed, looking around and toeing off his shoes. “But I wanna hear all about checking in and dinner with the kids. Just…” He turned to her. “Can you give me..”

 

Rey knew what he was going to say. “I’ll be on the other side of this door. For anything you want.” She winked, and pointed at a door on the wall...Next to the dresser.

 

“We have adjoining rooms?” Ben’s eyes felt like they were going to jump from his face. He must look like a goon.

 

“Yes,” she answered in a loud whisper, opening the door, showing him that her side was already open. “I’ll leave you to your shower while I make you a plate. Just come through whenever. I’ll wait up for you”

 

And with that, she walked through to her suite. Shutting his side of the door behind her. Ben just stood there gaping, noticing finally, that she was in leggings and again, another cutoff shirt.

 

_She stays on brand, Jesus._

 

A million thoughts about all of her cut t-shirts rushed straight to his dick at once and he barreled towards his bathroom.

 

Ben rushed through his shower and found himself wet haired, wearing only sleep pants and a towel around his neck, staring at his side of the connecting door. Just knowing she was on the other side was making him angsty.

 

_Ben Solo is not nervous around women. Or women in hotel rooms._ His inner voice was egging him on. _Solo swagger let’s do this._

 

He knocked and the door opened on its own. Rey was sitting at the table in her room in front of a whole mess of food. She had changed clothes and was only wearing sleep shorts and a tiny, very see through white shirt. “Come, sit down.” Rey kicked out the other chair with her bare foot, extending her long leg. The large room seemed very small and intimate in the moment.

 

Ben flopped down at the end of the bed instead, staring at her TV tuned to a local station. The 11:00 news was on and maybe he could catch the sports segment to see if they might cover the high school playoffs. It would be a small clip, but they’d had reporters and cameras at the game. The state of Indiana lived and breathed basketball. Keeping dibs on which high school kids were off to the big colleges was a state past time.

 

“I’m not hungry. But thank you so much for saving all of this for me.” He sighed, “I’m exhausted. Please tell me about the boys and checking in. Do we dare assume they’re asleep already? I may need to go put a shirt on and do a lap down the hallway and back listening…”

 

“Stop. Relax...I’ve got you covered. And please, for me...Don’t put a shirt on.” Rey interrupted his ramblings, grinning at him and winking.

 

“The hotel desk staff were fantastic and had the keys ready thanks to the rooming list Poe faxed over in advance. Honestly, I think they were surprised you didn’t have a male assistant for the adjoining room...Well- with my name being ‘Rey’ and all….I guess they assumed you’d want to be in cahoots with your assistant. The concierge asked if I minded and of course I told him it was fine.” Rey looked at him and batted her lashes. “I like being close to you, if you haven’t noticed.”

 

Ben felt his face and ears get hot. Not one to shy away from flirting, and worried he was losing some of his game with this woman, he leaned back on her bed on one elbow, giving her a ‘once-over’ with his eyes and nodded to continue.

 

“They told me where to order dinner. Justin is icing his knee. Nathan is icing his ankle. I asked them all to call their parents to let them know the game time tomorrow. Poe is sending an email blast to the school parents and boosters about ticket sales and game time for tomorrow. You know, Poe ordered rooter busses to get all of the fans here? It’s all handled! You’re playing for the state championship! I’m so happy to be a part of this... Oh, and the girls lost.” Rey made a pouty, sad face. “Poe told me he’s coming tomorrow and that you need to make room for him in your bed….Anything you wanna tell me there?”

 

Ben laughed for the first time in a few hours. It felt good. He watched her as she moved from the chair. She was braless and the room was cool. Her nipples were standing at attention, poking through the thin white tee. His mouth started to water and he felt his dick twitch. He sat up, hoping to fold in half and hide his now obvious boner.

 

It was late and it was quiet and they were so very alone in her room.

 

Rey walked over to the head of her bed and grabbed a pillow. “You know,” She came back around in front of Ben to turn off the television, “I remember from last weekend’s surprise party... it’s somebody’s _actual_ birthday tonight at midnight.”

 

He hadn’t realized his eyes never left her as she moved, until she cocked her head to the side and stood between his legs. Looking at him curiously. Something was about to go down.

 

She dropped the pillow between his feet.

 

He was instantly hard as a rock and tenting.

 

“Is there something...here...happening here, I mean... Between us.” She raked her fingers through his damp hair. It felt incredible. Her nails scraping his scalp and dragging his neck back. He let his head go slack and he looked up at her. She traced his cheekbones with her thumbs, as she massaged his temples and rocked back and forth with his head in her hands. Willing him to relax.

 

“I like to think so,” he whispered. “Rey. I need to warn you..I’m not a good guy all the time. I’m kind of a mess.” He opened his eyes to lock on hers, breathing deeply. Her pupils dilated so they were almost completely black. She didn’t answer. She licked her lips and nodded like she knew and didn't care. He grabbed her hips with both hands and pulled her closer. She sunk to her knees on the pillow, angling her face up to him and he crashed into her lips with his.

 

They instantly found a rhythm of lips and tongue and teeth. Heads tilting and rotating in a frenzy. Neither of them gentle. Both of them starving for touch. He grabbed the sides of her head and pulled their lips apart. “The kids...We’re...on a school trip...We shouldn’t…”

 

“They’re asleep...and you need this...you’re so tense.” Rey crossed her arms and took the hem of her shirt over her head in one swoop, throwing it onto the floor. “Now we’re both topless.”

 

Ben was dumbstruck. What. The. Fuck.

 

“And it’s your birthday.” Rey palmed his impressive length through his sleep pants with one hand and pulled the waistband with the other. His cock sprang free and bounced in her face. She liked her lips again and eyeballed the task at hand. She was right about the big dick waddle. Rey was dickmatized as she watched it bobbing and waiting for her touch.

 

“Typically speaking, um...you wouldn’t have to take your shirt off for this but I--uhhhhnggg..appreciate the view….ggggaaahhhh.” Rey licked a stripe up the vein on the underside of his dick from sack to tip and Ben could no longer put words together.

 

“Well you’ve been deprived,” she licked a circle around the tip, “of a full-service bj then.”

 

Rey flattened her tongue and curled it around the head. Ben’s eyes rolled back into his head and she pressed a hand to his chest to make him lie back, feet still on the floor. Rey abandoned the pillow meant for her knees as she stood, cock in hand and mouth, and pulled her naked chest across the tops of his thighs ….moaning as her taught nipples tickled his legs. Letting go with a slurp of her lips, she dragged her tits to his balls and cock, cupped her breasts, and started to rock back and forth..Essentially titty fucking herself. She stopped when she noticed he wasn’t watching.

 

“Ben look at me. Are you okay?”

 

“Yea. I can’t look or it’s gonna be over.”

 

Rey crawled up, dragging herself over his length and up his glorious bare chest to look right in his face.

 

“You’re holding on. Let go.” She planted a quick, closed mouth kiss on his luscious, plumped out lips. “Look at me, Ben. I want you to watch me worship you….Relax and let all the stress go.”

 

“Fuck, Rey...I don’t deserve this. You don’t have to. C’mere...” His hands scrambled to grab her arms and pull her back up.

 

“Yes you do and stoppppp….I want this probably more than you do - please let me.” Rey settled herself between his legs, ass in the air, and went to work, wrapping her hand around the base of his cock. “Please let me blow you.” She jutted out her bottom lip and pouted.

 

All he could do was nod. Once.

 

Ben watched in awe as she hid her teeth behind her lips and sunk down around his shaft as far as she could. Working her hand in tandem with her mouth, pumping and twisting at the same time. Taking him as far as she could. She reached up to take his hand and put it on the back of her head.

 

Getting her hint, he threaded his hands into her hair. Thankful for the encouragement, he started to thrust slightly, waiting for her approval. She eyed him, smiling with a full mouth, lips stretched wide. He pushed a little harder and Rey let out a moan that almost sent him over. Looking up at him, her eyes started to water.

 

Ben was starting to get there and could barely speak.

 

“Fuck...Rey I can’t believe how pretty you look right now….ummmf….So...beautiful with my dick in your mouurhhh…Makes me wanna fuck you so bad....Honey I’m gonna…. Do you want me to..”

 

Rey slurped up his length, popped off, and he jerked up in shock. “It’s you’re present. Do you want me to swallow or you wanna cum on my tits? I know there ain’t much happening there bu-“

 

“Mouth. Please. Rey. Get your mouth back on me.” Ben was almost hyperventilating and desperate like she might leave him there or-

 

She sunk back down, hollowing her cheeks and taking him to the back of her throat. He moaned loudly, thrilled by her steady rhythm, the enthusiastic wet smacking sounds. Reflexively, his hands grasped her head again.

 

Rey lightly raked her teeth along his length, eliciting a pursed hiss. Overcoming his shock, he grasped her hair close to the scalp, pulling eagerly, and she moaned with him in her mouth, sending waves of pleasure up and down his legs and back.

 

Her nails dug into his hips as she sucked harder, her head bobbing faster, hand pumping in perfect synchronization. Her passionate whimpers made his head swim, and heat gathered inside him, searing, an almost painful tightness in his balls. His eyes rolled back and his body stiffened, leg shaking as he spilled into her for what felt like minutes into her mouth. The sight of his hands in her hair and her eyes looking at him, watering, were too much for him to bear and he finished with a guttural moan.

 

Rey lightly massaged his balls while she sucked him a little too long. He jerked his leg and she gave one last little pull on his sack. He almost died again, watching as she folded her tongue around the underside of his tip and let it slide out of her mouth.

 

Rey sat up, hands on hips and pronounced with very wet, cherry lips, “Happy Birthday Coach Solo... And congratulations on making it to the championship game!”

 

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close and up toward the headboard and the pillows. Kicking their legs around to find the edges of the sheets, they settled in, lying on their sides just staring at each other.

 

Ben couldn’t stop smiling. He couldn’t stop looking into her eyes.

 

“Hi.”

 

“Hi,” she giggled softly.

 

“Let me breathe. I’m an older man. But I plan on returning that favor.” Ben kissed the tip of her nose.

 

“Mmmmm….Promise?” Rey smiled. Remembering a similar moment in the weight room just a day ago.

 

“Will you come on all of my future overnight trips for the school?”

 

“People will talk.”

 

“People always talk about me. I’d like it if they talked about **you** and me, instead.”

 

Rey’s heart may have exploded right then. She stopped breathing for a minute and remembered who she was lying next to.

 

“There might be a long line of disappointed ladies at The Cantina in the future if you go and make yourself exclusive, Coach Solo.”

 

Ben pulled her under his chin and he found a comfy spot where he almost immediately fell asleep. “Ssssshhhhhh. Don care ’bout them….jus this.”

 

Rey tried to sleep and be happy about the events that just took place. She should be on cloud nine….But a memory of watching him drive away in some random woman’s car ...It left a first impression that would be hard to shake. Coach Solo - Supreme Bachelor.

 

She’d watched enough people in her life drive away.

 

Her job was to support the team and chaperone the kids...Not catch feelings for the coach. She was just a teacher at the school and Ben had a line of women he could choose from on any given night. That number of women, likely to increase if the Rebels were to win tomorrow.

 

She pulled away from a sleeping Ben and rolled to the side of the bed. Wondering if her heart could take a loss.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come see me shitpost and thirst over Adam Driver on Twitter @HelpMeObe1  
> https://twitter.com/HelpMeOBe1
> 
> xoxoxo


	5. Box Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the man who invented glass shower doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Box Out: 
> 
> When a shot goes up, players use this technique, which involves widening their stance and arms and using their body as a barrier to get in better rebounding position.

The sun had yet to rise and the hotel room was completely black, except for the light coming from his abandoned adjoining suite. He thought about the bed in there still untouched and his suitcase contents strewn across the top. Ben had fallen asleep with his arms wrapped around Rey in her room and never gone back. The easiest and quickest sleep, he thought, in recent history.

 

It wasn’t the first time he had received ‘head before bed.’ One of the best ways to relax and fall asleep. This time was different...Made him feel lonely even with her right next to him. He wanted more...wanted to give her more...make it last longer. The memory stirred his lower half. Ben rolled over and wrapped his arms around a warm, soft, sleeping Rey, grinding his morning wood into her rear end.

 

He contemplated many things: go back to sleep? Take a shower? Wake her up and fuck her into the mattress? _Nah...Can’t be loud._ He wanted to pound into her until she screamed, when he remembered her tits squished around his cock just a few hours ago...Get coffee? The options were few since they were still surrounded by four other hotel rooms...with 4 student-athletes in each…

 

 _The boys. Fuck._ He and Rey needed to get out of bed, take up residence in their _own_ rooms, shut the adjoining doors, and eventually take the team to breakfast.

 

Ben groaned softly, nuzzling into her rat’s nest of a hairdo, realizing he was in the perfect spot with possibly the perfect woman, and it was about to be over. There were a pack of kids just feet away...and a championship game to play.. He needed to worry about his kids. Game Plan. Get his mind right. More press. Bigger crowd. His mom, dad and uncle no doubt, on their way.

 

She smelled so good. He didn’t want to move. He mumbled softly into her hair…”MMmmmmmnnnhhh I want you.” He pushed into her some more, unable to control himself. She didn’t move...His needy confession still private, thanks to her sleep coma.

 

He truly had never cared when it was time to peel himself away from a woman in his bed.. More accurately, _her_ bed. The now, faceless women of days gone by.

 

_Am I seriously pussy whipped from a blowjob?_

 

Ben triumphantly never brought female guests to his home. Best to leave his obvious wealth somewhat of a mystery to the flavors of the month...week...usually just one-nighters.

 

_Just 10 more minutes…I need to convince her to do this again, at my house, and without being weird or seeming clingy. What the hell has she done to me?_

 

Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her into his chest. She was so small compared to him. It was almost amusing. Feeling her soft but strong body pressed so close, he wanted to do something for her...A morning surprise.

 

He tried to say her name softly, but his voice came out a whole octave deeper and more  scratchy than it normally would...His breath stank. Yikes. Not attractive.

 

 _I’ll save my voice for when she’s awake_ , he thought as he moved her hair away from her face and behind her, bringing his lips to her ear as he placed kisses along it’s curve, nibbling lightly at the arch as a slight groan stuffed his throat, the scent of her hair and her supple skin against his lips was intoxicating. Gently, he laid her on her back, hovering over her on hands and knees, looking down at her as she slept soundlessly.

 

She looked absolutely delicious as she slept. His lips grazed her jaw, trailing down it’s length as he left kisses of hot air, strained from his lungs and pleading for some type of release as her skin made his sanity slowly unwind, falling to pieces before her sleeping form. He followed her jaw to her other ear, kissing it, nibbling it, groaning lightly into the hollow of her ear as she turned her head. Surely she was going to wake up soon.

 

Kiss her lips? Kiss her neck? Her arms, fingers, legs? Anything more than this would have wake her up and now would have been the ideal time to stand down. For a moment he considered before pulling away but as he looked down at her again, caged in his arms, he couldn’t help the pounding in his chest as he stared at her. He was engrossed in feelings that he was unfamiliar with.

 

He felt a pull and a tightening in his chest. A pull to this girl that he had only known for a short period of time. Only spent one night with. Only kissed for the first time hours ago. She already made him want to be a better man than he was.

 

Brushing her bangs away from her face, he pressed a kiss on her forehead and then her temples, gently on each eyelid before giving a sloppy one per cheek. He pressed a kiss against her nose and on either side of her lips, her chin was the last to get a kiss before he looked at her, a faint smile on her lips but eyes still shut tight. He pressed a light kiss on her lips, chaste and sweet followed by a handful of butterfly kisses until her eyes fluttered open, a hum echoing in her throat as she stretched beneath him, her arms pulled over her head before slinging around his neck. Rey closed her eyes again as she pulled him to her—or tried at least. She mumbled his name against his lips.

 

“Morning beautiful,” He greeted her with a soft kiss right below her ear.

 

She moaned a little, just a tiny bit and he wanted to hear so much more of it. “Mmmm Coach Solo. What are you doing?”

 

“You tell me.”

 

“So early in the morning,” He sighed between kisses as she pulled him back down, taking him by the hair and stealing the breath from his lungs. “Wonder what that makes us.”

 

“Horny,” Rey answered quickly, impatient with him as she shoved him off and rolled them over, sitting on top of his erection, his knees bent as a place hold for her hands. She rolled her hips against him, taking a sharp breath of air as he grabbed her hips, leading her in slow and tortured movements that had him cursing beneath his breath and her moaning into a hot mess.

 

She was breathless and her cheeks flushed, a spark in her eye as she looked down at him behind half closed lids and a full set of lashes. She was like an angel. A gorgeous, filthy angel who might be his female match...minus the black book of nighttime companions. She was far from his ‘manwhore' status. A good girl, with a deliciously dirty mind.

 

“Ben.” She rolled her hips teasingly on him. “We need to be up and out of this room before the boys start roaming around asking about food...and pounding on our doors.” She pressed down and brought her hands up to tease her breasts.

 

 _She’s riding me and putting on a show_ . _I may die._

 

“I’ll just have you for breakfast.” Ben grunted as he pulled her hips forward. He was hard and on fire, looking for the telltale wet spot on her underwear to let him know her body felt the same.

 

Rey’s eyes closed and she ground harder, eliciting moans from both of them when Ben’s phone started to buzz, loudly on the side table.

 

They rolled their eyes at each other and he scooted her off his lap, begrudgingly, to grab it. Might be one of the kids from their room or a parent with a concern.

 

She laughed at the interruption and kissed him loudly on the side of his rib cage as she climbed out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Ben decided he hated whomever was texting him.

 

**Dameron**

SOLO

we’re loading buses in an hour and a half - i miss u so much im gonna lick your championship face when no ones lookin’........the whole city is comin’ bro are you nervous?

 

_been in this game before and lost_

_gotta treat it like just another game or i’ll lose the kids’ focus_

 

**Dameron**

just another game, huh

sounds a little like your uncle

i can hear him to this day during the locker room speech

‘this isn’t the championship, men..it’s just our next game’

he’s coming tonight, i hear...and your dad

 

_i’m surprised_

_the last time i coached this game they came to watch and we lost_

 

His mom, Uncle Luke and his dad would be in the audience tonight. An onslaught of anxiety hit his stomach like a sucker punch.

 

He heard the shower water start and the subsequent slam of the shower door.

 

_Hey bro ill see you when you get here. Gotta get the kids up & fed _

 

**Dameron:**

DUDE I DIDNT ASK how’s Rey? where is her room? Is it near yours...can you hear her through the wall? did you do hallway patrols together? what did she wear to your game? another cut off shirt? bro i know you aren’t gonna pass on this one she digs you man and she’s a nice girl - we all like the idea of you two

 

…..then there was a row of emojis.

 

Ben left him on ‘read.’ Rey was naked in the shower only a few feet away. He tossed the phone somewhere.

 

“Fuck off, Dameron.” Ben said to no one as he crossed the hotel suite to stand in the bathroom doorway.

 

Not sure if the slightly ajar door was an unspoken invitation, he pushed the door open. Ben didn’t want to frighten her or intrude on her private time but, what the hell. And, he hadn’t seen all of her naked, yet.

 

“Who was on the phone?” Rey yelled over the shower noise.

 

She knew he was watching and didn’t care.

 

Taking that as the ‘okay’ to enter he replied, “Fucking Poe. Ruins everything...When you’re out can we take up again in that same position...back there... where we were so rudely interrupted?”

 

Rey hadn’t made eye contact yet, and for that he was thankful. She was wet head to toe, running her hands through her shampooed hair. Rinsing. He was mesmerized by the suds running down her body. Her tanned skin on display and wet. She faced the shower head and opened her mouth. Arching her back, she reached up to pull her hair into a makeshift ponytail to drag shampoo out to the tips. He wanted to get in behind her and rub himself on her warm, wet ass cheeks. He thought about how she’d look with her hands splayed on the tile, arching back into his hard, wet cock. He shuddered and adjusted himself.

 

 _Thank you to the man who invented glass shower doors_.

 

She looked like porn. Porn made just for him. That’s when his whole world shifted, as she turned to face him in the doorway and pressed her wet breasts onto the glass. They locked eyes. His brain short-circuited.

 

_What the goddamn fuck._

 

He started to walk towards the shower. Rey was essentially pulling him like a tractor beam.

 

“Stop.” She commanded and he froze.

 

Rey backed away from the shower door and started to palm both breasts. She teasingly ran her hands up and down her torso, up to her neck. Water and leftover shampoo suds dancing on her tanned skin...Pinching and tweaking her nipples, running her hands around the underside swells, and never breaking eye contact.

 

He was going to shoot his wad across the room and onto the glass right in front of her, for fucks sake. She was boxing him out, right here in the bathroom.

 

 _Two can play at this game_ , he thought.

 

Sticking his thumbs into the waistband of his boxer briefs, he quickly dropped them to the floor. Ben started to stroke his growing length. He was hard as a rock and reaching up like a damn flag pole. Precum leaking from the top, he swept it with his thumb, needing whatever lubricant he could gather as he languidly pulled his cock while watching Rey. She stood stock still watching him, mouth agape. Ben grinned at her when her eyes averted to his lower half and her hand dipped to a place he couldn’t see. He started to walk toward the shower. If for nothing else but to tear that towel off the shower door bar so he could get his eyes on-

 

“We really don’t have time for this, Coach Solo. The team.” Rey deadpanned.

 

 _Fuck them kids_.

 

Ben needed to see more. Her lower half hidden by a towel draped over a bar on the outside of the glass door.

 

“Ok,” Ben breathed out in a desperate voice, “just let me see all of you.” He didn’t mean to sound so wanton.

 

Rey cocked her head to the side and raised her eyebrows, “When was the last time you had to beg, Playboy.”

 

Snark. She was giving snark. _This woman_.

 

“What’s your stance on water conservation, Rey?”

 

“If you get in this shower with me we will be late to get the kids down to breakfast. Would you please hand me my razor, it’s just there on the sink.”

 

He reluctantly grabbed her razor as she opened the door just wide enough for just her hand, waiting impatiently.

 

Placing it and then pulling it back from her open palm, “It’s February in Indiana so I know you’re not wearing shorts. What do you need this for?”

 

He laid the razor gently on her open hand, and started to back out of the room, resuming the long stroking of his cock.

 

“Make it nice and pretty for me.” He winked. “I can’t wait to meet her when we get back to my house.”

 

Rey choked and coughed out a noise he didn’t recognize.

 

And with that, Ben left Rey with a grin on her face, dripping water from her still outstretched hand.

 

——-❤️——-

 

Ben glanced around her room after he had gathered last night’s sleep pants and his phone off her floor. He didn’t understand the nostalgic, heavy feeling that started to throb in his chest. Shaking it off, headed for his own shower needing to take care of the situation between his legs.

 

He had succeeded in one thing. She knew he wanted to continue, whatever this was, back at his house ...and she hadn’t said no. A small victory, but one that would help him be able to get through this day with less distraction.

 

With a heavy sigh, Ben turned on his own, lonely shower.

 

Thinking about Rey wet and naked next door, and her red puffy lips around his cock the night before, he grabbed the base of his dick and went to work. Breath rough and irregular, his eyes unfocused. He dragged his thumb over the head of his cock and relaxed a little. A few rough stokes with a hand on his balls and he’s coming...Rey's name on his lips. He leaned against the wall, limp, letting the hot water wash over him.

 

Shortly after he was out and dressed, Ben could hear her calling him through the door to the hotel hallway. Her room was empty and dark. She was ready and outside gathering boys to go down to breakfast.

 

 _The best chaperone ever, for many reasons,_ he laughed to himself. Giving one quick glance in the mirror on his way out he wondered, when was the last time he’d been this happy and hopeful...Or this excited about something unknown, with a woman.

 

He hadn’t been obsessing over tonight's game, either. He hadn’t given it much of a thought since Poe’s annoying and untimely texts.

 

 **_FUCK_ ** _. She’s gonna be the end of me. Who even am I?_

 

He was certain even after only a few hours, there were two times in his life:

Before Rey, and after.


	6. "Big Man"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling like Coach Solo’s girl, even for just a few hours, felt good. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so light on her feet. Mind swimming with the possibilities of being coupled-up. The slow roll-out of telling friends, his family, faculty members who’ve known him since he was a kid. Making him hers.
> 
> She wondered why women do this. Why do we plan it out? All of the ‘what happens next’ stuff?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big Man - A coach will often use the term 'big man' when referring to one of the taller players on the team. Usually the center or the power forward.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> I'm sorry.
> 
> This was going to be too long so it's not what I meant to post but here we are.
> 
> Still no beta. Which is probably why this was almost too long. I cut it off when it seemed ok...
> 
> Only one more chapter to go and it's 1/2 done...sure to be a really long one!

The whirring of the recycled warm air vents and the now muffled chatter from the kids in the back of the bus lull Rey in and out of a semi-conscious state. Her head rocks back and forth on the headrest and she catches glances of Coach Solo in the bank of seats to her left. Not wanting to stare, but knowing no one is there to catch her, she gives in and settles her eyes on him. Her head starts to spin and her mind races with thoughts of the last two weeks. A late night bus ride back home from Indianapolis is just what she needed to reflect and get a little better grip. It’s been a whirlwind.

 

Moonlight shines through the tinted windows of their charter, bathing his chiseled facial features in whites and grays that make him look so handsome. A long, beautiful nose complimented by plush, puffy lips. Ears that sometimes poke through his silky long hair. She wishes she had spent more time playing with it. Her chest constricts thinking of how his hair fell around his pillow. How his lips looked when they were wet from kisses. How those lips made an ‘O’ when she looked up at him from her position down on her knees...when he didn’t know she was watching.

 

Somewhere in her hind-brain, she wonders how a man this gorgeous isn't married already. Supreme Bachelor. Now Indiana’s State Champion Coach and Supreme Bachelor...It makes her stomach pull knots around itself, and a tightness in her mouth makes her throat ache. She’s never known a man to give her such visceral reactions to memories.

 

He said he’d wanted to take her back to his house…playfully referenced her lady parts saying he’d ‘meet her later.’ Big OOOF.

 

But that was this morning. Before the big game. Before the excitement and chaos of the win. 

 

_Before she saw the thing that she saw…..._

 

Feeling like Coach Solo’s girl, even for just a few hours, felt good. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so light on her feet. Mind swimming with the possibilities of being coupled-up. The slow roll-out of telling friends, his family, faculty members who’ve known him since he was a kid. Making him hers.

 

She wondered why women do this. _Why do we plan it out? All of the ‘what happens next’ stuff?_ They had flirted, a lot, but ultimately only spent one night together. It was just a blow job, for crying out loud. He certainly wasn’t sitting over there picking out a china pattern on this midnight bus ride. Certainly not after the incident. That's what she’s going to call it in her head: _The Incident._

 

All of those unfamiliar and giddy feelings gone in an instant. 

 

Now she was just hairless like a baby seal for no reason, and going home alone. Pitiful.

 

After an hour of sleep that felt like ten minutes, the squelch of the bus brakes jarred Rey awake. She watched as Ben stood up to thank the bus driver and follow him down the steps to open the underneath storage. Boys started to file off, running to open arms of family members. Everyone still feeling the excitement of the win, but also groggy from the trip and the late hour. It was close to three o’clock in the morning. She decided she wanted nothing more than her own bed. And for this to be over.

 

Rey walked the bus, back to front, looking in between and under the seats for items the teenagers may have left behind. Finding nothing, she grabbed her backpack and the emergency folders and dug out her school keys.

 

Once off the bus, she must have walked quickly, and with so much purpose, that her body language caught the eye of Coach Solo. When Rey noticed him, standing at his car with an open trunk and both of their suitcases, she started running to the gym doors.

 

**_“HEY!”_ **

 

Ben’s voice sounded strange. Almost hopeful and very aware that something was off between them. They hadn’t said two words to each other since they left the city.

 

She ignored him, fumbled her keys, and slid the key in the lock as she heard the squish of the snowy ground behind her. He was pursuing her into the building.

 

“Can you put this on Poe’s desk, too.” Knowing where she was headed, he was handing her the Indiana State Championship plaque.

 

Just the strange intimacy of doing him a simple favor sent a hotness to her cheeks and filled her whole body with anger she knew he wouldn’t understand. So she refused to acknowledge him.

 

“Rey?”

 

**_“WHAT?_ **” 

 

Ben stopped in his tracks. “I asked if you could take this and-”

 

“You don’t want to take it home? Maybe show your friend later?” Rey said with a heaping tablespoon of snark.

 

“Huh?” Ben was dumbstruck. She could hear it in his voice. And this isn’t the dumbstruck version of Ben being teased by her. This Ben, had no clue why she would ignore him. Or why she wouldn’t take the plaque inside.

 

Rey was now standing in an open doorway, looking at the floor. Afraid to look at his face. Not caring who might hear, the stragglers still hanging around the state champ’s bus. She continued because she was about to be on a roll...she could feel it coming. Along with tears.

 

“Why would I take this home? I don’t take basketball stuff into my house. It all stays here. And this,” shaking the plaque, "is the school’s trophy……Wait,” His voice getting louder and higher in pitch, “What _friend_ would I need to show it to?” Ben furrowed his brow.

 

“Do I look like a sucker to you? One of your groupies...wait...a _Jock Sniffer?_ ” Rey hissed at him and turned into the hallway, marching toward Poe’s office. Ben followed both reluctantly and now with a similar attitude.

 

“I…Rey, what in the _simple fuck_ are you talking about? Can you please stop and tell me what I’ve done to make you assume I’d think of you like that? What did I do?”

 

Those last words, sounding like he was begging, made her resolve break and the floodgates opened. Tears spilling everywhere. She knew there was no way he knew what she had seen.

 

“I saw her give you the note.” She opened the door to Poe’s office and tossed the emergency folders on his desk. She collapsed on the chair. Trying to gain control of the ‘ugly cry’ that was currently on display, she wiped her face and nose with the bottom of her sweater.

 

Silence. Blank stare. Dumb dog look.

 

She eyed him warily, watching him walk in and sit down on the couch along the far wall. He breathed a big, long breath. Cleansing sounding...Like he was about to confess. Or, about to tell a long story. She mentally buckled in.

 

“Are you talking about this?” Ben stuck out his leg, put his hand in his pocket, and pulled out a small piece of paper.

 

Her stomach flipped. She was going to puke and she started to cry again.

 

“Yes...I watched her say something to you during post game press on the court. I watched you say something back to her.” Her voice was quivering and she thought for a quick second that she sounded desperate.

 

“And then I watched as she slipped that into your pocket.” She pointed at it. “You didn’t even flinch. Like it was normal to have her reaching in your pants.”

 

Rey decided she couldn’t listen to herself anymore. She was literally spitting a nutty. It was 3:30 AM and she had lost her grip on her emotions. She rushed through the rest of what she needed to say, while standing up and preparing to get out and into her car as fast as possible. This needed to be over before there was nothing left of her dignity. 

 

Moving slowly to the doorway, “Ben. I don’t want to compete with all the women who want you. I already spent all season pining over you from the bleachers...like a teenage girl watching a player from the stands.”

 

“Rey, stop… I didn’t even know you were there or I would have-”

 

“No, let me finish... and follow me so we can get out of here.” She continued to the door and he grabbed her wrist to make her stop.

 

Rey sniffed, and started again, looking him in the eye. “I was so lucky to ride with you to The Cantina the night of your surprise party. I was so lucky to get to go on this trip. You saved me from Grad Night and Prom duties, for heaven’s sake...But I know what this is. I know last night was necessary to let some steam off ...and to rid ourselves of some sexual tension, I suppose...But I know it’s nothing else.”

 

Ben reached out and wiped an errant tear from her chin. She did everything in her power to not crumble from the sweetness of the gesture. She was almost getting to the point.

 

“And I’ve watched you leave with a woman before. The night we met. The night you don’t remember. Ben I remember all of it. How excited I was to finally meet Coach Solo. And to have you ignore me and then go home with ....Layla ...God _gross_ ...she doesn’t even like basketball! She trashes it, and your team, all over her Twitter! Imagine...a grown woman. She just thought you were hot and she hit on you. You left me sitting at that window seat to go talk to her and then you left in her car...Why? Because it’s what a player like you _does_.”

 

“You know her.” Ben whispered. “I remember watching you in the window...watching us leave.”

 

Ben put both hands on both of her wet cheeks. “Rey. You’re right. That all happened. But it was before I knew you. I was hammered that night and I’m sorry I was rude. Yes. I’ve done things I’m not proud of and I’m standing here trying to keep you from leaving...so I’ll say just about anything...But...I never touched whatever her name is...Layla...I woke up fully dressed sitting upright in her living room and I snuck out.”

 

Rey closed her eyes. Ben took deep breaths as he lightly kissed both of her eyelids. He tugged at her cheeks as a signal to look at him again. “Hey.”

 

Rey started to cry again, softly, and he wrapped her in his huge arms. He started to rock back and forth.

 

“The woman who put this in my pocket works with me at my firm. Her name is Gwen. She and I, along with her husband who also works there, are separating from the firm. Snoke and Palpatine are crooks. We want to keep our clients and our investments safe, so she was in Indianapolis to meet with attorneys we are considering….. to retain for our separation suit. She was giving me a list of names she didn’t want to send electronically...on our work phones. We’re afraid we are being watched.”

 

He took a deep breath and kissed her hair, nuzzling into the top of her head. “Rey. I don’t want to be that man you think I am...The one you’ve heard about. I don’t want that reputation anymore. People always say, _‘you’ll know when you’ve met the one.’_ I never believed the cliché, because I didn’t understand it before now.”

 

“I hope this is it... because you make me think differently ...and I feel different when you’re with me. I think you’re gonna make me better ...If you’ll have me.”

 

Rey almost melted into him seeing the pain in his eyes. A longing.

 

“But I’m not like the girls I know you’ve had before. I’m nobody.”

 

“Not to me.” Ben sighed and tilted her chin up so he could look her in the eyes. 

 

Rey let out a shaky breath. “Take me home, Ben.”

 

——-❤️——-

 

Ben let his keys clang into the dish on his entry hall table, he saw Rey almost jump out of her skin from the clatter. “Babe, it’s 4:00. We’re approaching the 20 hour mark here…of being awake. You’re sleep deprived. Let’s cuddle up, crash and enjoy each other in the morning...I’m serious.”

 

Rey was distracted by the sheer size of his home. She began to wander through the entry hall, almost tripping on the straps of his luggage. “This is where you live?”

 

“Well...yea. It’s home.” Ben could tell this was going somewhere.

 

“How much money do you make at-”

 

“Bed, Rey...sleep...I’m begging at this point.” He wrapped his arms around her from the back and started them up the staircase. “I had hoped to throw you into my mattress and make it so you can’t walk tomorrow, but I’m afraid I’ll under-perform at this point.”

 

Rey turned, flush against him as he took a step up, putting them nose to nose.

 

“How many other-”

 

“Shhhh…” Ben silenced her with a kiss. “You’re the first.”

 

She tilted her head to the side, and raised an eyebrow.

 

“Just you.”

 

——-❤️——-

 

The middle of the night is a relative term when you go to bed at 4 AM. At some point, Ben woke because of heat, or muscle stiffness...And realized after a millisecond that he had Rey in his arms for the second night in a row.

 

..and a whole other stiffness happening.

 

They had passed out in tee shirts and underwear, on a still-made bed, the second they’d hit the sheets. He was drooling into her hair and his pillowcase as he lifted his head to look down at their intertwined bodies.

 

He let his hand slide up the side of her bared thigh, watching the faint twitch of muscle beneath his fingertips. Half-lidded and slightly dreamy, Ben could tell just how sleepy she must be. 

 

Middle of the night sex wasn’t what he’d had planned for their first time...But it's. About. To go. Down. 

 

“Mhfff..” He started to full-body press into her. “Need to fuck you...Rey…Tell me I can.” Ben nuzzled further into her hair and reached around to her bare belly and started to press their bodies together. 

 

He grunted as she shifted slightly. Rey huffed out a laugh before sitting up a bit to meet him halfway, craning her neck to open mouth kiss him.

 

“Hi.”

 

“Hi, Baby.”

 

“Did you say you wanna fuck me?” Rey untangled her arms and wrapped them up and around his neck. She did the same with her legs, essentially caging him in and pressed his dick right where she wants it. 

 

“You’re in my bed and I’m hard as a rock for you.”

 

“Mmm...I can feel it. My big man.” Rey is now rubbing herself on his erection.

 

“Rey, please. I need to ...unngghhhh.” Ben, not being able to hold back a sudden wave of desire, plowed his hips forward. Grinding into her and wishing there were no clothes between them. 

 

Rey caught his earlobe between her teeth. “Fuck me raw, please... I need you right fucking now.”

 

No one had ever spoken more beautiful words to him...

 

…And they’re off to the races. Sleep be damned.


	7. Final Score

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Rey.”
> 
> “Yeah?”
> 
> With one hand and in one motion, Ben lined up.
> 
> “Hold on to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe a pap photo turned into this.
> 
> I am even more stunned and grateful for all of your kudos, comments,  
> retweets on Twitter for each chapter....All of it. THANK YOU!  
> I've honestly never written any fiction before...All of the attention is totally undeserved.

“Move off me real quick and lemme get..rid..of....” Rey scrunched up her legs to pull her underwear off and tossed them somewhere into the unknown reaches of Ben’s bedroom. “Get yours off too.” Rey whispered, “And your shirt...I want it gone.”

 

Ben simply compiled. 

 

Shakily yet mindfully lifting her legs around his waist, locking them and pressing him closer, encouragingly. “Please?” Rey asked, eyes darting between his face and where they were joined. “I want you so bad.” she squeaked out. The gesture made him pause, as though rolling it over in his head. He hasity unlocked her legs and ripped off his remaining sleep clothes.

 

Once they were skin to skin and had groggily peeled back his duvet, Ben paused again.

 

“Rey.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

With one hand and in one motion, Ben lined up.

 

“Hold on to me.”

 

Before she had a chance to ask why, he snapped his hips forward. Fully sheathing inside her quickly, and _hard._

 

“Mffff. Hooollllly shit, Ben. My God.”

 

Ben could only exhale.

 

The heavy drag of his cock as he pulled back out to the tip made her eyes roll back. Both of them stilled, looking at each other. Rey was the first to break eye contact, as she looked down in the near darkness to see how he was about to impale her again. 

 

“Fuck.” She could only whisper to him. The darkness, the sleepy brain still trying to catch up to what was happening...anticipating his next move. 

 

He snapped forward again. His head hanging low, hair falling... She clenched him inside of her...knowing he wasn’t looking at her face because he still wanted to watch his cock going in and out.

 

Watching him watch his dick, pistoning slowly _...It was so fucking hot_.

 

There was only one place to go from this point. So she gave him the permission she knew he needed, by making it seem like her request.

Rey whispered into his ear, “Fuck me hard, Ben, _Please_.”

 

She was right. He needed her to ask. Ben snapped his head up, looked into her eyes and instructed her again in a sleepy sounding command, “Hold on.”

 

Thrilled to obey her request, he reared his hips back withdrawing until the tip again, watching, and barely penetrating her entrance only to slam back into her, deep and feral. Over and over he repeated the deep push. Digging her hands into his shoulders, she held on. But he still managed with the brute force of his relentless pounding, to move them up the bed until her head was pressing the headboard. She knew her delicate thighs would bear his marks of passion for days to come. And maybe she would get a headache. She didn’t care so long as he didn’t stop.

 

Rey felt herself growing wetter. The fact that this was finally happening….She wanted more, now that she finally knew what this could feel like when with the right person...She needed to get out of her head and back in this frantic moment, or she might cry. This was overwhelming. Adding emotion to sex was brand new.

 

Whining and gasping, Rey did her best to press him on, needy and so happy to be full. He let out a low moan in his tired state. “You’re so tight...Mmmmfffh. Is this what heaven feels like?”

 

Soon the sounds of their passion mingled with their excessive breathing and their bodies slapping, flesh against flesh, filled his room. She dug her nails into his back, now meeting the intensity of his thrusts, and feeling desperate to climax.

 

Ben stopped, balls deep. Rey was happy to, needing to re-calibrate and catch up on some breathing. “My dick is so deep in you right now. I never want to stop.” He kissed her, gently. With one hand, he stroked each of her eyebrows, and then her cheek. Memorizing her face. Never withdrawing from her. _This moment,_ she thought... _he’s taking a mental picture_ ...and so should she.

 

In between words, he plowed into her, “Wanna. Feel. You. Come.”

 

Breaking the branding of their bodies, Ben withdrew, pulling her body erect to face his. He tossed her legs around his hips and dove a hooked finger into her cunt. Kissing a repeated trail from her mouth down her neck, he smeared his finger in a circling pattern manipulating her clit.

 

After a few stimulating minutes, he felt her intimate channel clench. He lifted her up by her waist and impaled her on his cock again. Laying her back down onto the bed, she watched his face as it contorted, and his moves became erratic...She could tell he was getting close.

 

Rey sobbed his name once more before her voice choked with delirious ecstasy. As soon as Ben felt her body shake, he dropped her legs, burying himself deep inside her core, grinding against her clit triggering her to ride out an elongated orgasm.

 

“I’m - !” Rey wailed. Far too overwhelmed to finish her sentence; hands gripping roughly at his back, anything to get him closer as she plateaued into sheer pleasure, shaking and twitching helplessly against the sheets.

 

He growled against her skin as she came. His pace unrelenting as he drove himself closer - biting her neck out of sheer intensity and lust.

 

It seemed he couldn’t go hard enough, fast enough, deep enough to quench his need for her. Rey clawed at his chest, mauled into his neck, eyes glued to the twitch of his alluring cheek bones with each pound of his hard-driving cock. As he pumped in, she gripped her intimate muscles in an attempt to get him there faster.

 

"Fuck!" he growled between gritted teeth, seizing a fistful of hair trapped between the pillow at the back of her neck. Sensually snarling, facial feature distorting, he shot a huge, explosive load into her core. 

 

She arched, blowing out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. “Holy shit.”

 

There were a few moments of quiet, save for ragged breathing and Rey squirming under his grip, before he finally relaxed himself against her. Tired and hazy, he lapped gentle stripes along the bite marks stained red on her neck, almost as a gesture of apologizing.

 

Spent, he released her hair and kissed her lips softly before rolling to her side. After his breathing tranquilized, he muttered, "M’ sleepy...FUCK, baby. You ruined me. But I still wanna eat you out. I owe you...from the hotel…”

 

"Yes you do.” She agreed with a gratified giggle, sprawling her leg over his, allowing their mingled juices to cascade on to his flesh. “I saw when we got here, that you have an eat-in kitchen?”

 

“Ya.” Ben was catching his breath. He turned, quizzically to look at her. “So?”

 

She grinned and nuzzled up to whisper into his neck, “Seems like an eat in kitchen is a great place to eat out.”

 

“Mmh,”he pressed his lips into a tight line, trying to not laugh. “Even when you’re all fucked out...still as snarky as ever, huh?”

 

——-♥️️——-

 

**Dameron:**

Youre all set and we are leaving, loverboy

good luck

I am here if you need me afterwards if its bad news

 

_Thanks, Man. If Marie is there with you, tell her thanks again_

_and that I will drop the keys off to her tomorrow._

_OH-and that I’m leaving her a big tip for the mess she’s gonna have in the kitchen._

 

**Dameron:**

You got it buddy.

we♥️u man

 

_Who is we???_

 

**Dameron:**

**your mom, dad and finn are with me helping to set up**

**theres 100 cups man...and finn made the poster**

 

_My dad, too?_

 

**Dameron:**

Ya he let me drive the Ford Falcon

That thing really moves man

Ok dont forget the cake is out on the bar so hurry up

 

_It’s a hunk of junk_

 

**Dameron:**

Whats that? U wanna see my junk?️☺️

ive been waiting all these years….

 

_Fuck off..and thanks again for this_

 

——-♥️️——-

 

Ben pulled up to Rey’s apartment just as she was locking the back of her U-Haul. She grabbed her purse off the parkway and jumped in his passenger seat, planting a quick kiss on his cheek.

 

“I can’t get Finn or Poe to answer my texts. I was hoping for some help with the last few boxes today, but I managed to get them all in there. I really have so little. The U-Hall was sweet of you to get, but it’s really empty in there.” She looked at her hands wringing nervously in her lap. “Anything I bring into this, you know, you don’t have to take. I can just get a small storage unit or keep it all in a spot in your garage.”

 

“Rey, honey.” Ben looked at her and back at the road as they drove away. “Whatever you need in _our_ house is welcome in _our_ house. Redecorate the whole place to match your things- I don’t care! I am just happy you agreed to move in. I want to wake up with you every morning. Grocery shop together...Finally get in that shower with you.” He turned to smile at her as she blushed. Both remembering the hotel shower show. “The side tables matching the chairs matching the bookcases doesn’t matter to me.” He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips.

 

“Well, I don’t come into this cohabitation with end tables and bookcases. I left the group home for college with a black trash bag as my luggage…..It’s going to take some getting used to, for me. Having more...And having someone watching over me.”

 

Ben’s heart swelled. He had no idea that this, and her, was all he ever needed to feel complete.

 

Rey interrupted his thought, “Where are you taking me, Coach Solo? I never asked. I just blindly agree to do whatever you want. Even on a day when I’m trying to move.” This time, Rey took their joined hands and brought them to her lips.

 

Ben tried to hide his excitement. “You remember the first night we officially met?”

 

Rey rolled her eyes, “How can I forget watching you, stagger into her car, through the win-”

 

“No...when we _officially_ met. _Here_. In this car.” Ben rolled his eyes back at her. “I thought we were never going to talk about that night again?”

 

Rey giggled into her hand. “I know. I just like to watch you sweat, Solo.”

 

“Ok. So I never forgot about our talk that night in the parking lot of The Cantina...and...I have a surprise for you.”

 

——♥️——

 

“You have the bar keys. Solo. I’m genuinely freaked out.”

 

Ben ignored her as he struggled with the back door of The Cantina. It was closed without a parked car in sight. “This isn’t a payback thing, is it? For, you know, deviously escorting you to your own surprise party that night? Is that what this is? Is it a surprise party for me? It’s not my birth-”

 

The door opened, finally, with a whoosh. The lights were off and the curtains covered the front windows where light should have been pouring in. Someone had blackened the place on purpose. They stepped through the doorway and Ben began strides, confident ones, toward the wall light panel and switched them on.

 

He spoke, but Rey barely listened as she took in the room with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. She brought her hand up to cover it, feeling like a fish out of water.

 

“I know the chaperoning gig was supposed to relieve you of duties at the dance. I know you said you’d rather not shop for a Prom dress as an adult. But I want you to have a prom memory. I want to buy you a beautiful prom dress and all of the shoes and jewelry...Let’s get your nails done and a hair appointment.” He cleared his throat and shook his head. “My mother coached me through all of these details… Rey…”

 

Ben walked to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. “I want to be the one to share it with you.”

 

There was a cake...similar to his birthday cake. Basketball themed that read, ‘Take a shot at Prom.’

 

Covering the floor, just beyond the bar step to the main floor, were red solo cups ...quite literally...EVERYWHERE. And there was a poster board that read,

 

_'Don’t let me go Solo ...Prom?'_

  
——-♥️️——-  
  


"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was hard for me to finish this...because I have so many ideas now that these two have found their way to each other.
> 
> Maybe I will give a glimpse into their future sometime soon!
> 
> Thanks once again, as I said at the top, for reading my little story.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Housewarming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235496) by [HelpMeOBe1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelpMeOBe1/pseuds/HelpMeOBe1)




End file.
